A Long Awaited Sacrifice
by Jaredsmyfave224
Summary: Emma is kidnapped by the demon and Dean is going crazy trying to find her before the demon kills her. This is the third installment of the Dean and Emma series
1. Chapter 1

The motel room was pitch black, Dean and Emma were in one bed Sam in the other. Dean rolled over on his side opposite Emma, she was sleeping with her doll, held tightly in her arms. A eerie silence fell over the night, not a single sound could be heard. Emma opened her eyes to see a man with yellow eyes standing over her before she could scream or alert Sam and Dean the demon knocked her out and carried her out of the room. Dean was still sleeping and so was Sam.

Dean woke up thinking everything was normal, he looked over at the other side of the bed and saw Emma wasn't there. He looked over at Sam to see if she had crawled into his bed but there was no sign of her. "Emma?" Dean said, getting worried that he didn't see hos daughter anywhere. He picked her doll up off the floor, "Emma!" Dean yelled, the yell awoke Sam "What's wrong?" Sam asked "Where's Emma?!" Dean said, getting more and more confused and worried with every passing second. Sam got the same worried look on his face that Dean had. "How'd she get out?" Dean said looking at the chain on the door, it was too high for Emma to reach and so were the window locks. Dean sat on the bed his head rested in his hands, he was trying to catch his breath. "Dean you smell that?" Sam said. Dean took a deep breath and smelled sulpher in the air. "That sonofabitch, i'll kill him!" Dean said, he was getting dressed. "Dean just calm down ok." "No Sam, I wonh't calm down! That bastard has my daughter and if he harms one hair on her head he's gonna wish he was dead after i'm done with him!" Dean grabbed his coat and quickly went out the door. Sam followed.

"Dean we don't even know where he took her." Sam said trying to make his brother slow the car down, which was pushing 80 mph. Dean slowed the car down and pulled off to the side of the road. Dean just sat there and didn't say anything. "Your right, how are we going to find her?" Dean said trying not to completly lose control of himself. "Maybe we could go see Bobby?" Sam said, "No Bobby's place is a two day drive that's too long to wait." Dean said. "Well what do suggest we do?" Sam said. "I don't know." Dean said, he hit the stearing wheel. "We're gonna find her, ok." Sam said, trying to reassure Dean. "The roadhouse is closer maybe Ash could figure something out." Dean said. He turned the car around a sped off towards Nebraska.

It was about two hours before they got to the Roadhouse, Dean burst through the doors "Where's Ash?" Dean asked Ellen as he walked in. "He's in his room why?" Ellen asked. Dean rushed to Ash's room. "What's with him?" Ellen asked, worried. "Emma's been kidnapped." Sam said, his eyes were tired and sad. "Oh my God. Who took her?" Ellen asked. "We're thinking it was the demon or a demon we're not sure yet. Dean thinks Ash can help us." Sam explained.

Dean was pounding on Ash's door "Dr. Badass get out here now!" Dean yelled. Ash opened the door "What's up?" Ash asked. "Just put some pants and get out here." Dean said. Ash put some pants on and came out of his room. "What's going on?" Ash asked. "Emma's gone, she was kidnapped by a demon. Probably THE demon." Dean explained. "Do you know where he could have taken her?" Ash asked. "No idea, that's why we're here." Dean said, he had followed Ash into the main part of the bar. Ash sat down in front of his computer, Dean was standing behind him his hands in the back of his chair. "Did it leave anything that would give you an idea of where it would have taken her?" Ash asked Dean. "Do demons generally leave a trail Ash?" Dean asked. "Stupid question...umm I don't really know what I can do I don't have anything to work with." Ash said. "Ash you gotta be able to do something!" Dean said. Ash sat there thinking for a few seconds. "Ok there is one thing I could try, do you have anything of Emma's?" Ash asked. "Uh yeah I have her doll, it's in the car." Dean said. "Was it with her when she was taken?" Ash asked "Yeah she sleeps with it." Dean said. "I fit has sulpher on it I might be able to tell you where the demon has been in the past couple days, it could help." Ash said. Dean went out to the car and got Emma's doll and brought it inside to Ash. "I'm gonna need a few hours, have you called Bobby? He's a pretty good tracker." Ash said. "He's on his way we called him earlier, it'll be a couple days before he gets here though." Dean said. "Well i'll do what I can." Ash said, "Alright thanks." Dean said.

Dean walked up to the bar and sat down. He was sad, although he wasn't going to show it. "You want me to get you anything?" Ellen asked. "Whiskey." Dean said. Ellen got out a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. Dean grabbed the bottle and took a giant swig out of it, then set the bottle back down in front of Ellen. "I'm not just gonna sit here." Dean said, he got up and went towards the door. Sam got in front of him "Sam move." Dean said. "No, you need to get yourself under control ok? You are no use to Emma if you run around like a chicken with your head cut off." Sam said. "Sam move! I'm not gonna ask you again." Dean said, he had balled his hand up into a fist. "You want to hit me? Go ahead, if it'll help." Sam said. Dean dropped his eyes to the floor. His phone rang he quickly answered it. "Hello?" Dean said. "You should already know who this is." the voice said. "If you hurt her I swear to God." Dean said. Dean could hear the demon laughing from the toerh end of the line. "You want her alive I suggest you follow my orders." the Demon said. "What do you want?" Dean asked. "Well i'm glad you asked, you see the colt is just one of the barganing chips." the demon said. "What's the other?" Dean asked. "It's..."

"What?" Dean asked. "You know...i'll wait to tell you face to face." the demon said. "And when will that be?!" Dean said. "Hmm? Good question, how about I get back to you on that." the demon said then hung up. Dean's breath was getting harder he was trying to keep calm like Sam had said. "Dean what did he say?" Sam asked, in a soft tone of voice. Dean didn't answer he just kept his eyes fixed on the corner of the bar trying not to look at anybody. "Dean!" Sam yelled at him to snap him out of it. Ellen and Ash's eyes were fixed on Dean as well. "He didn't say where he took her, I don't even know if she's alive. Sam if anything happens to her...I...I can't lose her. I won't!" Dean said, trying as hard as he could to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "We're going to find her alright I promise. But you hvae got to keep it together alright?" Sam said, trying to comfort Dean. He couldn't even imagine what he feeling like. Someone kidnaps your kid it's not something you can take easily. "Sam don't make promises you can't keep." Dean said, no matter how dire the situation Dean was a realist he knew what could happen to her in the hands of the demon. He knew he would kill her without hesitation. "I can't just sit here Sam, I have to go. I have to go find her." Dean said, he walked outside to his car. Sam ran outside after him. "Dean wait!" Sam yelled at him. "What?! Huh? Sam you may be able to sit here and wait it out but I sure as hell won't." Dean said, proceeding towards his car. Sam continued to follow his brother "Dean just listen to me!" "Sam if it was your kid, if it was your daughter, what would you do? Would you just sit here and pray the demon doesn't hurt her, or go and hurt the demon?" Dean said. "I'd call you." Sam said, Dean stopped. "You would know exactly what to do, you'd keep me from falling apart. That's what brothers do Dean. Just please come back inside, the demon will call back and tell us where he is. And you'll get Emma back, but for now you have got to calm down. You know how the demon he's just trying to get under you skin." Sam said, hoping his words would convince Dean. Dean sighed and followed Sam back inside the Roadhouse.

Dean was sitting at the counter, twiddling his phone in his hands. Looking at it like held all the answers he needed. Sam could tell he was going crazy, but he didn't think telling him to calm down again would work. He got up and walked over to Ash "You got anything?" Sam asked. "Not yet, i'm still running the sulpher from the doll. It could be a while." Ash replied. "How long? Cause I don't know how much longer I can keep him here." Sam said. "I'm working as fast as I can." Ash said. "Ok." Sam walked back over to the bar and sat next to Dean. He was worried of what could happen to Emma, but he couldn't let Dean know. He knew that if Dean knew how scared he was it would tear him apart. He knew the only hope Dean had was riding on his words, even if Sam wasn't sure if they were true.

It was couple more hours before Ash finally traced the sulpher "Tolsa, Oklahoma." Ash said handing the doll to Dean. "Are you sure that's where she is?" Dean asked. "I don't know, but the demon has been there in the past couple days so that could mean something." Ash explained. "Come on Sam let's go." Dean said, going for the door. "Dean what's if she's not there?" Sam asked. Dean stopped "I don't know, but i'm not gonna sit here anymore." Dean started back to toawrds the door. "Oklahoma is a days drive even with you behind the wheel." Sam said. "I don't care Sam, if she's there i'm gonna go get her." Dean went outside to his car, Sam ran after him. He knew Dean shouldn't be alone. There was a huge cloud of dust where Dean was driving out of the Roadhouse parking lot.

It was about 20 miles down the road when Dean's phone rang. Dean picked it up. "You do realize your heading in th worng direction?" the demon said. Dean slammed on the breaks, which sent a jolt to the car. "Dean what the hell?" Sam said, slightly annoyed. "Where is she?" Dean said. "Well...I did say we were going to meet in person, and I can't tell a lie." the demon said sarcastically "Well I can tell you we're not in Oklahoma, that is where you were headed wasn't it?" "How did you know that?" Dean said looking around outisde to see if anything was coming. "I have my ways, but here's the thing you have got to get to Oregon City tonight and bring the colt, we'll talk about the other detail when you get here." the demon said. "Tonight? That's impossible." Dean said "Well, make it possible. Otherwise your daughter dies." the demon hung up the phone. "Sam your the geekboy how are we gonna sneak a gun onto a plane?" Dean asked him, his forehead was pressed against the steering wheel. "What? Dean that's practically impossible." Sam said. "Well we're gonna make it possible, we have to get to Oregon City by tonight or he's going to kill Emma." Dean said. "Here" Dean handed Sam his phone. "Try all the airports until you can find a flight out." Dean said, he turned the car around. "Where are we going?" Sam asked. "Back to the Roadhouse, Ash'll probably know how." Dean sped off down the road, back towards the Roadhouse.

"Ash we need your evil genius here." Dean said bursting through the roadhouse doors once again. "I thought you guys left?" Ellen said. "We got a call from the demon, he's taken Emma to Oregon City." Sam said. "Ash do you know by chance how to sneak a gun on a plane?" Dean asked him. "Gettin past airport security is gonna be the big problem but once your on the plane your home free." Ash said. "Well how do we get past airport security and get on the plane?" Dean snapped. "Hmm good question." Ash said, he sat there thinking for a second "Wait do you have like an V.I.P. badge?" Ash asked "A what?" Dean asked. "It'll basically a get out of jail free card. You can skip the metal detectors without problems." Ash said. "Well our badges kinda run out after the FBI." Sam said. "Give me a few minutes I could print you up some new ones." Ash said. "Ok thanks Ash." Dean said. It took about 10 minutes for Ash to make the badges "I'd have to say some of my best work." Ash said, proudly staring at the badges. "Thanks man I owe you." Dean said. Dean and Sam left the roadhouse and went to the airport.

"You know I thought you were scared of flying?" Sam said from the passengers seat. "Well everything's different from last time." Dean said, trying to end the converstaion. He didn't want to talk he juts wanted to get Emma back. "This reminds me of when Dad was missing." Sam said "You know when the demon took him." "Yeah Sam, but I think the circumstances are a little bit different." Dean said "How?" Sam asked, slightly confused. "It's just different." Dean said, he gave Sam that "shut the hell up" look. and Sam knew to be silent. It was about 45 minutes until they got to the airport, they changed into their suits, and Dean put the gun in his belt behind his back. Then they went in, knowing that if this didn't work they were screwed. Dean took a deep breath, he was scared. But not of flying, he was scareed it wouldn't work, and what could happen to Emma. He shook his head trying to get that idea out of his head, he had to make this work. "You ok?" Sam asked "Yeah i'm fine." Dean lied, they walked up to the ticket desk got their tickets. Then went to the gate, they were stopped by security and they flashed the badges. The security guard looked at them "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." the security guard said. Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at the guard. They followed him, he took them to a small room and told them to sit there. "What the hell's going on?" Sam asked. "I don't know but they better let us outta here pretty quick." Dean said, getting more and more frustrated. It was about an hour before anyone came back into the room, and the person who walked in wasn't someone Dean wanted to see. "Sonofabtch" Dean said. "Nice to you too Dean, Sam. You probably remember me." Agent Henrickson said. "Well it's kinda hard to forget a pretty face like yours." Dean said, sarcastically. "I do have to ask, you do know your on the FBI most wanted list right? And the fact that you walked into an airport just astounds me." Henrickson said "So why don't you get up against the wall Dean you too Sam. Hands behind your head." Henrickson motioned for the security guard to go and frisk them. "I usually don't get this friendly until the second date." Dean said, the security guard found the colt. Dean sighed and hit his head on the wall. "What's this Dean?" Henrickson asked holding the gun up. "He's clean." the security guard said after frisking Sam. Both of the boys sat back down at the table. "So why exactly were trying to sneak this onto a plane?" Henrickson asked. Dean stayed silent, knowing he couldn't tell him what the gun could do or what it was for. "We can do this for hours Dean, I don't really care." Henrickson said. Dean sighed, knowing he couldn't wait hours. "My daughter was kidnapped." Dean said plainly. "And if I don't get this gun to the guy who did it by tonight...he's going to kill her." Dean said, on the brink of tears. "That true?" Henrickson asked Sam, not knowing if this was just a ploy to get out of custody. "Yeah it's true." Sam said. "Here." Dean took a picture of Emma out of his wallet and handed it ot Henrickson. In the picture Dean was holding Emma in his arms, and Emma was giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We took that last year." Dean said. Henrickson could look into Dean's eyes and tell he wasn't lieing. "You can arrest me do whatever you have to do, but please just get me on a plane." Dean said, his eyes were sad and a tear had fallen but he quickly wiped it away. Sam was watching his brother fall apart and he didn't know what to do. "Ok, we'll get you on a plane." Henrickson said. "But i'm going to take both of you into custody immediatly after we get your daughter back." he finished. "We?" Dean said. "I'm not going to let two wanted men out of my sight." Henrickson said.  
Henrickson, Dean, and Sam got onto the plane to Oregon City.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean, Sam, and Henrickson shuffled onto the plane. Dean and Sam took the two inside seats and Henrickson took the outside seat. "Would you gentlemen like a drink?" the stewardess asked "I would" Dean said "No he won't these men are in fedaral custody." Henrickson said. "Ok." the stewardess said then moved on to the next row. "Oh come on." Dean said. Henrickson ignored him. It was pretty clear that Henrickson didn't want to be there as much as Dean and Sam did. When the plane landed Henrickson got them through airport security and had a car waiting for them outisde the airport. Dean and Sam clim,bed in behind Henrickson. "So where did this guy take your daughter?" Henrickson asked asked Dean from the drivers seat. "4103 East Addison" Dean said from the backseat, which had a window between him and Henrickson. "So who took her?" Henrickson asked. "Just some guy." Sam said. "Did you get a name?" "No he just said he had Emma and said he wanted the colt." Sam answered "So what's so special about this gun?" Henrickson asked. "I mean the dude did kidnap your daughter for it." Henrickson said. "I think you might want to stay in the dark on that one." Dean said. "No I think i'd really like to know." Henrickson said. "Fine, but I warned you. This gun can kill anything, including the demon we're hunting. He's the one that took Emma and he wants this gun because it's the only thing on earth than can kill him." Dean said, seriously. Sam was just staring at Dean wondering why he had just told all of that to Henrickson. Henrickson hit the breaks and stopped the car. "You wanna joke with me i'll put you on a plane back to the holding cell in Nebraska." Henrickson said, turning around and glaring at Dean. Dean sat back in his seat and kept quiet.  
They pulled up to 4103 East Addison "Why is it always a warehouse?" Dean said, getting out of the car and staring at the building. Henrickson uncuffed the boys. Sma looked at his watch, it was 11:56pm. "Dean we have 4 minutes." Sam said. "Give me the gun." Dean said to Henrickson. Henrickson hesitated for a moment then put the gun in Dean's hand. He then drew his gun. Dean and Sam ran into the building, Henrickson followed.

Dean and Sam came running into the warehouse, and jolted to a stop. They saw a man standing on the other side of the warehouse. Henrickson stopped behind them. Dean could see Emma laying on a table in front of the demon. He could see her blonde curls draping over the end of the table. "Is she alive?" Dean asked the demon from across the warehouse. "Do you have the colt?" the demon asked, ignoring Dean's question. "You know I do." Dean said. "Well why don't you bring it over here." the demon said. "Emma first." Dean said, anger was in his eyes. He wanted to shoot the demon, but he knew he couldn't until he got Emma back. "Sir i'm a federal agent and i'm goung to have to ask you to release the child." Henrickson said holding up his badge. The demon just laughed and killed Henrickson right there, he dropped to the floor. Dean and Sam were looking at the body laying on the ground. Dean drew his attention back to the demon he had picked up Emma and she was resting in his arms, which sickened him. Sam walked up next to Dean. "Why Sammy, good to see you again. How those powers doin?" the demon said. "Why don't you just give us Emma." Sam said, glaring at the demon. "Well both of you have failed to give me the gun yet. So I don't think that's gonna happen just yet." the demon said his eyes narrowing solemnly. "Bring the gun here." the demon said. Dean grasped the gun in his hand as tight as he could then proceeded towards the demon. The demon walked towards Dean as well. They met in the middle, "The gun." the demon said. Dean reluctantly handed the gun to the demon, and the demon handed Emma to Dean. "What's the other bargaining chip?" Dean said "Glad you asked" the demon said. He stared at Dean, then there was a cracking noise. Dean wasn't hurt, and was wondering what the sound was, but then he looked down at Emma resting in his arms, her breathing had stopped and her head was flopped to one side. An overwhelming feeling of terror fell on Dean. Dean felt like he had been punched in the stomach repeatedly. The demon exited the man he was possessing in a cloud of black smoke, the body of the man fell to the ground, and the colt was gone. Dean dropped to his knees, holding Emma's limp body in his arms. "Emma, baby wake up." Dean said, gently shaking her. "Emma!" Dean yelled at her. Sam ran up to Dean and saw that Emma wasn't moving. Dean pulled Emma close to him, hugging her trying to wake her up. Tears were falling from his eyes. Sam was trying not to cry as well "Dean come on we gotta get out of here." Sam said, tears had fallen down his face as well. Sam helped Dean to his feet. Dean was just looking at Emma's pale face. "Dean let me take her." Sam said. "No I got her." Dean said, he was still staring at Emma's face, hoping that she would open her eyes and that she would be ok. He got more and more scared with every passing second. Sam searched through Henrickson's pockets and found the keys to the car. Sam helped Dean into the passengers seat, he was still cradling Emma in his arms. Sam got into the drivers side and he drove them to a small backwoods house. Dean laid Emma on the bed and pulled up a chair next to it, he grasped Emma's hand kissed it. "Baby please wake up." Dean said, tears were continuing to fall down his face. Sam didn't go into the room with Dean. He knew there was nothing he could say to help. He called Bobby at the roadhouse and thought that maybe he could help, he said he was on his way. Sam looked back at Dean his hand still around Emma's.He felt helpless, he wanted to help Dean but he knew couldn't. He decided to wait to say anything to Dean until Bobby got there.

It was the next day when Bobby got there, neither him nor Sam had spoken to Dean. "How have you been holdin up?" Bobby asked Sam. "I'm not. I havnt' been able to talk to him, I just don't know what to say. I can't imagine what he's going through right now. I just wish there was something I could do, to help him." Sam said. "All you can do right now is be there for him." Bobby said. Dean had gotten up and came into the room where Sam and Bobby were. He looked tired and his eyes were red and puffy. "You hungry?" Sam asked him, pushing a box of half eaten pizza infron of him. "I'm fine." Dean said without looking at Sam. "Come on Dean you have to eat something." Sam said. "I said i'm fine Sam." Dean snapped at him. Sam knew to be quiet. "Dean I hate to bring this up I really do but maybe it's time we bury Emma." Bobby said. Dean just glared at Bobby, but it was a tired glare. "No." Dean said plainly, sitting down at the table. "Dean maybe you should come with us we're going to go see Ash and see if he can help us." Sam said. "I don't want to go anywhere right now." Dean said. "Dean..." Bobby said. "Why don't you two just get the hell out of here." Dean said. "Dean we're not going to leave you here alone." Sam said. "Just please go." Dean said, he looked like he was on the brink of tears. Sam knew that Dean needed to clear his head "Come on Bobby." Sam said. "We'll be at the roadhouse if you need us." Sam said. Him and Bobby left.

Dean went back into the room with Emma and sat back in the chair. "You know Em, when you were born, I wasn't there. I was 3 states away and I got there two hours after. When I got there they took me to the nursery and let me hold you. The first thing I did was count your fingers and toes, making sure you had ten of each. You gave me this smile, like you knew who I was. Like you knew I was your dad. I'll never forget that, I think it was the first feeling of happiness I had had in a long time." Dean said, smiling and wiping away the tears that were falling down his face. "No...this can't happen. It can't I won't let it." Dean siad, he got up and grabbed his jacket and sped off towards the crossroads.

--------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean came to the crossroad and buried a box filled with things to summon the crossroads demon. He stood there in the middle of the crossroads, hoping it would work. "Well hello Dean." the demon said. Dean didn't say anything. "Well if your not gonna talk I don't see a point in me being here." the demon said walking away. "Wait." Dean said. "He speaks! What other tricks can you do." the demon said sarcastically. "You already know why I'm here, so just give me ten years and bring Emma back." Dean said "you must be joking." "That's the same deal you give everybody else." "You're not everybody else." "9 years." "No." "8" "Keep going I'll keep saying no." the demon said. "Alright 5 years, then my bill comes due." Dean said. "Keep your gutter soul it's too tarnished for me anyway." the demons said walking away. "Please, I will do anything just bring her back." Dean said. "Well first of all stop graveling. Needy guys are such a turn off. But I gotta tell ya I got a soft spot for ya Dean; you're like a puppy just too fun to play with. I really shouldn't be doing this but...I'll give you one year and one year only. And if you try to welch or weasel your way out Emma dies all over again." the demon said. Dean looked at the demon, as if playing with the idea in his head, then sealed the deal with a kiss.

Emma opened her eyes she looked around the room, wondering why she was alone. "Daddy?" Emma asked. She got off the bed, wondering why her neck was hurting, but she was more concerned as to where everybody was. "She was starting to get scared she went into the other room and saw that Dean's phone was one the table. Dean had told her who to call if she couldn't find him. She searched through Dean's phone and found Sam's number she hit the dial button.

Sam's phone started to ring, hoping it was Dean, he answered it. "Hello?" Sam said. "Uncle Sammy where's daddy?" Emma said, Sam could hear in her voice that she was scared. "Emma?" Sam said, he was freaked out because he was either talking to a ghost or Emma was alive. Bobby, Ellen, and Ash all stared at Sam. Wondering who he was talking to. "I don't know where your dad is sweetie I thought he was with you." Sam said, he was still pretty confused. "He's not here." Emma said. "Ok I'll come and get you ok, just stay there I'll be there in few minutes ok?" Sam said. "Ok." Emma said, and hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Ellen asked. Sam had a little trouble answering the question "I think it was Emma" Sam said, still a little dazed. "Bobby I'm gonna need your truck." Sam said. "Here." Bobby handed him the keys. "I'll be back in a few." Sam said. The cabin was about an hours drive and Sam was pushing Bobby's truck as fast as it would go. Dean got back to the cabin first and was at first a little afraid to walk in there, he was scared of what Emma would be like, if she would know she died, if she would remember the demon. He took a deep breath and then opened the door. Emma was sitting in a chair at the table, eating a slice of pizza. "Daddy!" Emma said running up to Dean. Dean's heart melted at the sight of Emma, he was on the brink of tears he was so happy. Emma ran into Dean's arms and Dean picked her up into a hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Dean said, a few tears had rolled down his face. "Daddy watch my neck, it hurts." Emma said. "Sorry baby." Dean said. "You ok? Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Dean asked her. "I remember the man with yellow on his eyes." Emma said looking up at Dean. "You want something to eat cause I am starving." Dean said. Emma nodded her head, and sat at the table, picking back up her piece of pizza. Sam came through the door. "Emma?" Sam said looking around he saw Dean and Emma sitting at the table, both had a piece of pizza in their hands. "Uncle Sam!" Emma said. "Dean what the hell's going on?" Sam asked. Dean got up from the table "Not in front of her Sam." Dean said, he pulled Sam outside. "Dean what did you do?" Sam said. Dean shied away. "What did you do!" Sam yelled at him. "I made a deal. I couldn't let her die Sam." Dean said. "How long did you get Dean?" Sam asked. "A year, I got a year Sam." "A year? Dean how is she going feel when she finds out that your going to hell for her." Sam said, he was angry at Dean for doing something so stupid. "Your not gonna tell her, you take a swing at me whatever you gotta do but please don't tell her." Dean said. "Sam I want you to promise." Dean said. Sam hesitated "I promise." Sam said. A few minutes later the three Winchester left for the roadhouse.

Dean and Sam walked into the roadhouse, Emma had fallen asleep and was resting on Dean's shoulder her arms around his neck. Ellen, Bobby, and Ash were a little confused as to if Dean was carrying a body on his shoulder or if Emma was alive. Dean went and laid Emma down on the couch and then put her barbie blanket over her. He walked over to the bar were everybody else was "What did you do?" Bobby said, breaking the silence. Dean looked over at Emma to make sure she was still sleeping, he didn't want her to here anything about what he had done. "Dean..." Ellen said, trying to get him to talk. "A year ok a year. I made a deal and I have a year left." Dean said. Everyone was a little surprised. "You stupid ass" Bobby said. "Excuse me?" Dean said. "What is it with you Winchesters huh? Your just itching to throw yourself down the pit." Bobby said. "Bobby I'm not even supposed to be here, I mean this way my life can mean something." Dean said. "And it didn't before? Have you really got that low an opinion of yourself?" Bobby said. "I couldn't let her die Bobby, she's my daughter." Dean said, his eyes were sad. "How's she gonna feel when she finds out your going to hell? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?" Bobby said. "Your not going to tell her, none of you are. I need you all to promise that. I don't want her to known what I did, she doesn't deserve that kind of burden." Dean said. "Dean I don't blame ya. Trust me if anything happened to Jo I don't know what'd I do." Ellen said. Emma stirred awake and walked over to Dean "Daddy I'm thirsty." Emma said, pulling on Dean's jacket. "Ellen could we get some water." Dean asked, pulling Emma up into his lap. Ellen poured some water into a glass for Emma. Everyone had switched their eyes from Dean to Emma. She had a few bruises on her neck, but she seemed to be ok, she was gulping down the water like a fish. "Well we're probably gonna stay the night then hit the road in the morning." Dean said, "Ok." Ellen said.

Night had fallen on the roadhouse and everyone was still awake. Emma could barely keep her eyes open so Dean went and put her on the couch and pulled her blanket over her. He didn't want to let her out of his sight, especially since the demon was still out there. He walked up to the bar and sat down next to Sam. "Dean I'm gonna get you out of this." Sam said, taking a drink of his beer. "Sam..." Dean sighed. "No Dean, I'm gonna get you out of this deal." Sam sighed. "Yeah well I don't think that's gonna happen, if I get out of my deal Emma dies." Dean said "That doesn't mean I'm not going to try and get you out of it, so Emma lives too. She deserves to have he dad Dean. A year isn't a lifetime. Both of you deserve to live your lives." Sam said, he didn't want to lose Dean as much as he didn't want to lose Emma. They were his only family and he was going to save them if it was the last thing he did. "Yeah Sam she does, but I don't. I'm not even supposed to be here." Dean said. "Do you really believe that Dean? Dad did what he did for you for the same reasons you did it for Emma. So by your logic Emma's not supposed to be here either." Sam said, he was angry at his brother he wasn't ready to let him go yet. Dean was silent, he felt bad because without realizing it he put the same burden he carried about John giving his life for him on Emma. "Yeah Sam, I see your point. I do, but the difference is I knew what dad did. Emma's not going to know." Dean said, glaring at Sam. Sam sighed and took another drink of his beer. "I'm going to bed." Sam said. "You need any help demon proofing your room?" Sam asked "I already got the salt I just have to pour it around the windows and door. I'll do it when me and Emma got to bed." Dean said. "Ok." Sam said, he pat Dean on the shoulder then went to bed. Dean looked over his shoulder at Emma sleeping on the couch he went and picked her up and put her in her bed and then got the bags of salt and lined the windows and door with it. He then put a ring around her bed, for extra security.

Dean couldn't really sleep that night, he kept thinking about the deal and what Sam had said about it being the same as the on John had made for him. He knew Sam was one to keep his promises but he also knew that he would want Emma to know the truth about what happened to her dad. He wanted to be there for Emma's life but he knew because of him she would have one. Sam would be a good uncle to her and has been like her second father to her for the past 2 years. He had trusted his brother with his life and Sam was the only person he could trust to keep Emma safe when he wasn't there anymore. Dean rolled over on his side and tried to go to sleep but his mind wouldn't let him. It was morning and Dean could hear that people were walking around and the shadows of feet peeking under the door. He got out of his bed and saw that Emma wasn't in hers. He quickly got scared and raced outside his room. He saw Sam giving Emma a juice box and a bowl of cereal. Dean gave a sigh of relief and sat at the counter next to Emma. "Can I have some cereal Em?" Dean asked her playfully. Emma dipped her spoon in the bowl of rice krispies and put the spoon in Dean's mouth. Emma smiled and then put a spoonful of rice krispies in her mouth.

A few hours later Dean, Sam, and Emma were all packed and had their bags loaded into the car. Emma gave Ellen and Bobby a hug, and then climbed into her car seat. "Take care of yourselves boys." Ellen said. Bobby patted each of the boys on the shoulder and him and Ellen walked back inside. Dean buckled Emma into her car seat and got into the driver's seat. Sam got into the passengers seat and Dean turned the radio on, and they started down the road.

**The End**  
----------------------------------  
What did you guys think? )


End file.
